Who Knew
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: Companion piece to Everything was Beautiful and Nothing Hurt, but can be read alone. A little glimpse into Lily & James's relationship.


**Who Knew**

Lily Evans was dating James Potter. James Potter finally got the girl who he had chased for years. It was surreal. Lily had to pinch herself several times to make sure this indeed was not a dream. She almost wanted to laugh hysterically. She couldn't believe it.

She noticed the smug smiles from several of their mutual friends as well as scowls from many of the other girls. She could care less about the latter. They didn't matter. What truly mattered was that she was with James now and it felt pretty darn...great and strange. Still very strange.

They had become mates just months ago and she learned so much about the boy she had told to sod off over the years. She was utterly amazed and taken with this boy. Why hadn't she done this years ago? Oh, it was because she was stubborn and wouldn't give the bloke the time of day. And once she did, lo and behold they got on well. Maybe he was right all those years ago, but she would never tell him that because she knew he would gloat.

Speaking of, where was her boyfriend? She hadn't seen him after the prefects meeting and that was an hour ago. Lily wandered into the common room and ran into three-fourths of the Marauders. _Odd._ She walked over to the group. She cleared her throat.

"Hullo Remus, Sirius, Peter," she greeted them all.

"Hello there, Lily," said Remus with a small smile.

"Hello Lily," Peter said not looking up from the chess board in front of him.

"Lily," greeted Sirius, "I suppose you're looking for James." He smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "What makes you think that _I _would be looking for that prat? Can't I come say hello to you boys?"

Peter and Sirius chuckled. Remus shook his head.

Lily put her hands on her hips. "Rude, the lot of you. I can come say hello to the three of you without demanding the whereabouts of James Potter."

"Right. He's down by the lake," Sirius said as he knocked over one of Peter's pieces.

"Thank you for the information even if that _isn't_ what I came for."

"Sure, sure. Go on out there and snog him then. He's down about something and I'm sure that'll cheer him up," Sirius said as he gave her an exaggerated wink.

"I'll leave the snogging to you, Sirius. Anyway, I'm off then. Bye you three," Lily said as she made her way back out of the portrait and down to the lake.

As she made her way to the lake she couldn't help but think of the same scene months ago, but without the snow and James finding her instead of her finding him.

She spotted him easily enough as she drew nearer. He was sitting with his back to her with his long legs drawn up to his chest with his arms circled around them. She plopped down next to him and looked at his profile. It was stony and contemplative.

"You know, I should be the happiest bloke in the world right now, but I'm not. It's not you," he said quickly. "And don't get me wrong, I _am_ the happiest bloke in the world, just ask my mates, but I'm just worried."

Lily put a hand on his arm and rubbed it soothingly. "James, I'm worried, too. I'm always worried, but...just for one night let's not worry."

James turned his head to look at her. She marveled at how his eyes gleamed in the moonlight. She wanted to chuckle at the times he often practically broke his neck to tell her that her eyes were gorgeous, but there was something about his eyes. They really were gorgeous, but there was something else to them. She could see all the mischief buried under the surface as well as something else that looked a lot like, dare she even think it, love.

He gave her a smile. "You're right, Lils. You're absolutely right." He sighed and raked a hand through his unruly hair. "I'm happy."

Lily smiled back. "So am I. I bet you'd never thought you'd hear that from me, did you?" She teased.

A smirk settled on his lips. "Actually, I always knew that you'd get tired of resisting me and eventually give in. I thought I'd have to wait until graduation, but it seems your resolve isn't what it used to be."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Did I ever tell you that you're utterly hilarious?"

"No, but that's a good start. You can always tell me other things you find appealing about me."

A grin was fighting its way onto Lily's face. "How about this one then, hm? I think your mates like me better."

James's mouth opened slightly in shock. "Do not!"

"I believe they do! They were fighting over who should worship the ground I walked on. It was almost a three-way tie, but Remus won in the end."

"That traitor," James muttered.

"Remus has always loved me more than the others, maybe even you."

"Are you assuming that I may be _in_ _love_ you, Lily Evans?" James asked cocking an eyebrow.

"If that's what you think I meant. I was simply exploiting the fact that everyone loves me to some degree. What you're _assuming_ is that you think that I think you're in love with me. So I think you feel guilty and therefore are confessing something. Is that what you're doing James Potter?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

James continued to look at her before he let out a vociferous laugh. Lily crossed her arms and put her nose in the air. It only made James laugh harder. Once he could successfully calm himself down, a few chuckles escaped him as he did, he looked at her with a giant smile.

"Oh, Lils, you are a riot. Come here," he beckoned.

"I didn't think what I said would cause hilarity. It was a very real question."

"And I will give you a very real answer," he turned her face to him and planted a kiss square on her lips. "And my answer is yes. I love you, Lily Evans and I have since sixth year."

Lily smiled at him. "Oh and another thing I like about you, your eyes. They're very nice to look at. You always complimented mine, but I think yours need complimented as well." James smiled at that. "And I think I'm falling in love with you James Potter. You may be a pompous prat, but my declaration doesn't change."

James's smile got impossibly bigger before he leaned down and kissed her again. "Who knew Lily Evans would be confessing her love for me."

"Hey, I said I _think_ I'm falling for you. No guarantees!"

"And did I ever tell you that you're utterly hilarious?"

"Possibly. How can you honestly think that I could remember all of the compliments you hurled at me over the years?"

James smiled. "Oh shut up, Evans. I want to kiss you again."

"Then shut me up then, Potter," she said challengingly.

And he did.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's been a while since I wrote another Limes-y. It feels good and I think I need to write more. Anyway, StargazerBabells thought it a good idea to write another chapter after they got together and I couldn't have agreed more. So here is the final product. I hope you enjoyed it. xx


End file.
